fan_pretty_curefandomcom-20200223-history
GGPC15
Ayame-chan tanjōbiomedetō! Watashi wa nani o hanarete ataeru koto ga dekimasu! (あやめちゃん誕生日おめでとう！私は何を離れて与えることができます Ayame-chan happy birthday! What can I give away ?!) is the 15th episode of the season Go! Gamers Pretty Cure and also is the 648th episode of the pretty cure franchise. Major events *It is the Ayame's 15th birthday. *Cure Sonica perform White Angel Waves for the first time. *The Ayame's family is seen to the first time. *Amy Hayato back from a trip with her father. *Luma's human form is seen for the first time. Summary The episode begins with Momoko, Eri and Ki finishing a flag written "Happy Birthday Ayame!!" Ki said he was proud of the result and Eri and Momoko agreed with Ki. Eri asked if the song was ready and Ki said almost ready, Momoko asked if Ayame's family will come for her birthday and Ayame said yes, they were surprised to see Ayame who came from nothing, Eri asked why they never saw the Ayame's Family and Ayame replied that it is because her mother is not always at home and her father and her sister were traveling, Eri was sad to know that only she had no brothers, Ki said that kind of Yayoi is the stepsister of her, Eri replied that she still did not feel comforted. Ayame said that luckily her father and her sister would come back for her birthday today. Momoko asked who was on the guest list and Ayame said they were Tsuna, Hotaru, Osana and Yayoi and of course that they (the pretty cures). Ayame said she had to do some things and that was already going. Eri nudged Momoko saying that her boyfriend came for birthday, Momoko said that he was not her boyfriend and then remembered Minor kissing her. Ki Momoko thought was strange and asked what was and Momoko said nothing. Later, the girls were at the mall looking for a gift for Ayame. Momoko asked what they could give to Ayame and Eri said just give something Sonic, Eri said that if she gives this Milkshake in a blue cup for Ayame and say it's Sonic she will love, Eri soon after took a little milkshake and I said it was a milkshake that someone drink a little. They saw a store that was Osana, they greeted her and asked if she was buying the gift Ayame. Osana said yes and that Tsuna was with her, Ki said that they could buy the party preparations and the president together and all agreed. They were buying the preparations for the party, Ki wondered what could be the colors of balloons and Osana said that the colors of the sonic characters. Ki said that Sonic was a green hedgehog and all looked strange to her, Ki wondered what it was and Momoko said that Sonic was blue and not green, Eri called Ki brat and said she did not know the color more, Ki said her catchphrase and Eri only laugh and also said her catchphrase but with "Do not know" instead of "Some people do not have," Ki was very angry and Momoko asked if it was time to fight, and Osana just smile. After they had bought everything they saw a shop selling old games and they were running to buy, they bought their favorite games and Ki asked if it was not for them to buy the Sonic game too, Eri picked any random Sonic game and spoke I would take this. After they buy them back for Ayame house. Eri announced that they bought a lot of new and old games. Ayame took the bag with the games and looked at Sonic game, Ki said they did not buy Sonic if that's what she wants to know and Ayame was sad. Luma and Ia left the GamePact and the girls quickly tried to hide them taking her to the kitchen. Luma asked what was happening and Momoko said it was birthday Ayame, Luma and Ia said Congratulations to Ayame Ayame and thanked. Luma and Ia spoke who wanted to help, Ayame said only Ia could help because it looks like a lot to a human girl, Luma said it was no problem and took human form. Eri and Ki found it great while Ayame said that now they could help. They returned to the room and Tsuna asked who were the two girls, Ki said they were Hibana Ia and Nagare Amano. Tsuna and Osana introduced themselves and returned to talk. Momoko said that was close, Luma asked where they could help and Ayame said Luma will help with sweets, snacks and drinks while Ia would help in the decoration. Luma and Ia rushed to their proper processions and Ayame said they will end it before dark, and they beings to organizing everything. Osana, Ki and Luma were making sweet, Osana asked where Amano (Luma) lived and Amano happily said in Dream Land and of course ended the sentence with Lua, Osana found it strange she says Lua at the end of the sentence and then asked where was Dream Land, Ki said she did not mean to Dream Land (Yume no kuni) but Dream City (Yume no ichi), Osana then asked how is living there and Amano happily said that is great because is a beautiful place, peaceful and full of magic, Ki lowered her head and quietly said it was also full of Muchitsujos. Amano said the Muse also lived there, and Osana asked who was Muse, Amano said it was Ki, Osana said he did not know that Ki had a nickname and that he did not know that Ki was not originally Odayakana. Ayame entered the kitchen wondering how they were sweet, Ki said everything was under control and that the birthday girl did not have to worry about anything, Amano repeated what Ki said about Ayame not worry about anything and they laughed, Ayame smiled and said she had them before leaving the kitchen. Ayame returned to the room they were Momoko, Eri, Ia, Tsuna and Momoko. Ia was filling the balloons with oxygen while Tsuna was filling with helium gas, when Tsuna realized that was was filling balloons otherwise he asked the would balloon gave without question, Tsuna filled balloon and let go and of course the balloon flew away but stopped in the ceiling, Ia found amazing and started to clapping then gave small little jumping for joy. Eri and Momoko were making the calls and then send them. Ayame sat on the couch and looked at the invitations she asked if Hitteki was one of them and Eri said no, Ayame was relieved. Momoko asked what time her parents came home and Ayame replied that her father and her sister would come only when the party had already begun. Eri said it was really sad and sipped his milkshake, Momoko looked at Eri who asked what was, Momoko said nothing. Eri asked who was this bunch of people who were on the list and Ayame said some friends, Eri said she had more friends than she had customers in the store and they laughed. Ayame said that things were different when you're popular, Eri told Ayame stop display and Ayame just laughed. They looked at Ia that was filling the balloons with helium gas. Momoko asked if they remembered when we went it was just an egg and they said yes, Eri said that somehow she felt that Ia was in some special way and they agreed they said Ia had an inner glow that they have not yet managed to see. Meanwhile in Lavender, Pussy (as a human) was in her room, walking back and forth with her arms crossed, thinking. Minor, who was passing, asked what Pussy had and she said she had no idea how to send a Muchitsujo, Minor said she first had to choose a victim and Pussy said she knew how to CREATE a Muchitsujo, Minor said today was Cure Sonica's birthday and that she could create a Muchitsujo there, Pussy said it was a great idea and it would do it, Minor said she not could because he would do this, Pussy said it was her turn to make an attack because it was her turn, Minor said it could be two of them to attack because two certain idiots were in Dream Land, Pussy said she did not want to attack along with him but it would be a good plan then agreed to go with him for more than she did not. And they go to Odayakana. Later, on the anniversary of Ayame. Ayame was talking to some people, Momoko wondered if parents Ayame would go for her birthday, until the bell rang. Ayame went to answer the door and supply were her parents. Ayame was overjoyed and embraced them. Momoko asked who was at the door and Ayame introduce her relatives for them and the girls also introduce themselves. The birthday occurred normally, until it came time to Momoko, Eri and Ki sing the music they were writing, after the song, Ki asked if Ayame liked and Ayame said absolutely yes, Eri said she who had written and Ki elbowed Eri. Eri told her to open her gift because it was the best, Ayame opened and saw it was the game Sonic Colours, Ayame thanked her and said she already has this game. Eri gave the excuse saying he had bought in Pre-Order and delivered the "toast" that was even milkshake that she was drinking at the mall, Ayame thanked her and said it was great to receive a warm milkshake and someone has drink, Eri blew one small trumpet and said that if she put in the fridge the Milkshake would be Top. Ki gave to Ayame a game that she had planned it was a remake of Sonic 1 for Mega Drive. Ayame was overjoyed and hugged Ki while grateful. The sister of Ayame, Amy, delivered the birthday present for Ayame, Ayame opened and thanked her sister and hug her. On the outside, Pussy and Minor were looking out the window until they decided it was time to blow it and arrested the despair of Ayame's sister in a black cartridge creating a box Muchitsujo. Ia and Luma say to they all enter in the Ayame's house, so the girls transform. Mushroom and Fight commanded the attack while Cure Sonica and Thunder were the second to attack. They continued attacking and took no hit, Pussy asked Minor why Muchitsujo not attacked and Minor told Pussy just look. Fight said that this battle they would gain from Perfect, they tried to use the Rainbow Renovation but Muchitsujo was not purified, Minor said they could even go back to Lavender, eat something and return the Muchitsujo would still be intact, Pussy found it amazing and looked back at the battle. They were confused by Muchitsujo not have been purified and Ayame acted without thinking just attacked the Muchitsujo, Murshroom noted that Minor always has a strategy that makes the most difficult battle, Murshroom examined each and soon came up with a strategy. Murshroom told first Sonica freeze the ground to leave the Muchitsujo slipping and then the Muchitsujo slip and fall, Sonica use a water attack to water the Muchitsujo and Ki able to give a very strong shock in the Muchitsujo and then Fight and she purify the Muchitsujo , Fight said it was a well-designed plan and Murshroom said that if the Muchitsujo not fall, Murshroom melt the ice creating steam and leaving the Muchitsujo heat and Thunder and Fight performed a series of blows and then they purify the Muchitsujo, Fight said it was better if the Muchitsujo falls to the ground and exploded. Murshroom tells Sônica freeze floor, Sonica did not understand why and just obeyed. The Muchitsujo luckily fell to the ground and they followed the plan, but when it was to purify the Muchitsujo Sonica said she wanted to purify the Muchitsujo, they left Sonica do that and she used the Rainbow Form and perform a new attack that was called "White Angel Waves" the Muchitsujo was purified and Minor said that Cure Murshroom knew who to come up with strategies and with Pussy and Minor leaves. The birthday again normally occur, Ayame put Amy lying on a couch and the same Ayame asked what happened and Ayame said nothing. Finally it was time to sing Happy Birthday to you, after Ayame have blown the candles all asked for Ayame speech then made a speech thanking everyone for being with them and that she was very happy to live another year with her precious friends after the speech all cheered. Later, Momoko returned to her house, she was greeted by her mother and her sister, Aiko asked how was the birthday and Momoko said it was really cool and it was also very tired and would sleep already. At the end of Momoko episode is lying on her bed and thinking about Rainbow Form, Luma lay with Momoko, Luma said that tomorrow will be a long and great day, Momoko smiled and said light before bedtime. Characters *Cure Magical (In opening only) *Momoko Yoshida/Cure Mushroom *Eri Asuka / Cure Fight *Ayame Hayato / Cure Sonica *Ki Kaminari / Cure Thunder Mascots *Luma *Hibana Ia Villans *Pussy *Minor *Muchitsujo Others *Kiyomi Hayato *Aozora Kamiwaza *Amy Hayato *Osana Hajime *Sawashiro Tsuna *Yayoi Kaminari Category:Episodes Category:CureLove12 Category:PessoaFamosa Category:CureLove12Episodes Category:PessoaFamosa Episodes Category:Go! Gamers Pretty Cure Category:Go! Gamers Pretty Cure Episodes